Armageddon
The Story Of "Armageddon" Is the End of the world as stated in the prophecies, Gwendolyn, Cornelius, Mercedes, Oswald and Velvet struggle to survive by defeating the five monsters which are the cause of the cataclysm. This results in the near-destruction of the world, and the creation of a new world following it. Story The End Begins The Armageddon began with King Valentine making his way over to the Crystallization Cauldron and using it's power to mutate and speed up Leventhan's growth as well as to absorb a dangerous number of Phozons from Erion. At this time Ingway arrives, and invokes the power of Darkova to destroy the cauldron. Meanwhile, enraged by Ingway's abuse of the Darkova power, King Gallon descends into madness and is released by the Halja who inform him that with Queen Odette's death, he is the only being left to control the Netherworld. With the aid of the Cursed Beldor he leads the undead out of the Netherworld. The destruction caused by the Cauldron causes the Volkenon Lava Pits to sink into the sea, forcing Inferno King Onyx to lead the Fire Nation out and towards the mainland. He decides to begin his conquest in Ringford, to prove the prophecies false. Odin's fall The armies under Gallon swarm out into Ragnanival, consuming Odin's remaining armies. The few remaining Valkyrie make a brave stand to defend Odin in the throne room, but are defeated by the undead forces. Odin himself fights off the hordes for a time, lamenting the loss of his Balor. In the middle of all this, the ghost of Griselda steps out into the throne room. Odin stops fighting to hold the ghost of his lost daughter to him and apologizes to her for not being a proper father. In the meanwhile, a Halja appears and kills Odin. Gwendolyn and Brom watch this from the Abandoned Castle. Oswald was absent at the time, having gone out to collect information. While Brom, Myris and the unnamed Pooka Vendor escape to Winterhorn Ridge, Gwendolyn chooses to fight. The ghost of Griselda appears before her, telling her to remember her role: "knock down the crown." At this point the player begins the five final battles of the game. The player chooses who will battle what beast. Matching the right characters to the right beast will unlock the proper ending. The Demon Beast: Darkova At some point after transforming, Ingway was possessed by the cursed sorcerer Beldor using a spell the Wise men researched following King Gallon's death at the hands of King Edmund years ago. Cornelius is the character who is meant to battle Darkova. Cornelius arrives on the scene and is informed by Beldor that the demon beast is Ingway. Cornelius asserts his lack of fear, as he holds the sword his father used to defeat a similar Demon Beast years ago. Cornelius and Darkova do battle, after which Ingway returns to his normal form. Velvet arrives on the scene to see both men badly wounded. Ingway explains to Velvet that the best chance for saving Erion would be in reversing the Cauldron without destroying it, and pressure Velvet to leave him and go to stop it. Velvet takes Cornelius with her and moves to stop the Cauldron, leaving Ingway alone. In his final moments, he muses over the fact that he wished he could see Mercedes again and wonders to himself how she is. The King of the Netherworld: Gallon Following his successful siege of Ragnanival, Gallon directs his armies to Titania. There, his son Edmund confronts the undead beast and pleads with him to spare his people and kingdom. Gallon however had by now lost all traces of his humanity and kills his own son. Shortly after Oswald arrives. Gallon claims that only Titanian royalty are capable of killing him, and engages the Shadow Knight in battle. Afterward, as he lay dying, Gallon wonders who Oswald's father was. Oswald remembers Hindel's words, that his father was named Edgar. Gallon then explains to Oswald that Edgar was the son he banished for attempting to wed a common woman. He then dissipates in a cloud of darkness, cursing fate for betraying him. The Inferno King: Onyx Onyx burns nearly all of Ringford to the ground and slaughters the Fairy race, leaving Mercedes the only survivor. She confronts Onyx, who laughs over the destruction and questions her as to where the World Tree that is meant to stop him is. Mercedes however decides not to give up, and to fight Onyx still. The two do battle and mortally wound each other. In her final moments, Mercedes returns her true name to the heavens: Yggdrassil, the name of the World Tree in Norse Mythology. Onyx then admits his defeat to Mercedes, but claims the prophecies did make one error: In this land, there are no survivors. The Cauldron Velvet closes in on the Cauldron while King Valentine cheers on the destruction of the world, the two have a short confrontation in which Velvet pleads with her Grandfather to take out his rage against the world on her. When this fails, she manages to disable the Cauldron without destroying it. King Valentine moves to finish the weakened woman, only to recognize Princess Ariel in her and stop at the last moment. At the moment however, Leventhan finally completes his growth, and erupts from the Cauldron, King Valentine riding on him. Leventhen: The Last Dragon King Valentine orders Leventhen to begin the final destruction of Erion, before descending once more into depression, expressing his hate over the world, and even himself for being unable to die. He then orders Leventhen to completely destroy him, and his final wish is granted. Gwendolyn flies onto the scene, musing over the impossibility of destroying Leventhen, when the Blue Bird reminds her Leventhen will destroy the world, including Oswald. She then reminds Gwendolyn of Griselda's words: "Knock down the crown". Gwendolyn spots King Valentine's crown, the source of Leventhen's power, is wedge onto one of Leventhen's horns. She moves to destroy the horn, and succeeds, though her wings were destroyed in the process, leaving her to plummet to the earth. The Blue Bird praises Gwendolyn's success, revealing herself to be Griselda's spirit. As Gwendolyn falls, she says to herself how much she would like to prove to Oswald just how much she loves him. The False End: Death of Erion If the Player chooses the bosses matches incorrectly, a scene plays in which the Armageddon is not averted. Myris stands on the rapidly sinking tip of Horn Mountain, the last piece of land in Erion. As the tip crumbles and the sun sinks on the horizon, she wonders just who wished for all this happen, and prays that at least somebody would survive the Armageddon, and that she would give her life for it. As the sun finally sinks she utteres her last words "This is a horrible ending..." True End: The World Reborn Oswald catches Gwendolyn at the last moment, who has by now fainted. He carries Gwendolyn toward the Cauldron, though he himself soon falls unconscious. Velvet finds them and decides to use the Phozons in the Psyphers to save Erion. She takes the Ring Titrel from Gwendolyn and reverses the process, though a curse laid on the Cauldron by King Valentine transforms her into a Pooka as well. Oswald and Gwendolyn later wake up, and realize they were the only two survivors of the armageddon. Just as the two were about to give up, life flows back into the lands, and nature begins to live again. Oswald tells Gwendolyn the two were witnessing a miracle, and had to hold on to hope. Aftermath (After the True End) A millenium after the world reborn, Cornielius and Velvet, now Pookas, have gathered every single enchanted Valentinian coin in the world, including one found on a cover of a book. The spell was activated, showing them an image of King Valentine when he was once alive and pure. While Cornielius contemplated that they could remain as Pookas in order to live forever, Velvet convinced him that a natural life, where they can live as long as 100 years, is better than an eternally cursed one. In the end, the wish for the end of the Pooka curse was granted, and the two lovers lived on as humans once more. Category:Events